Image contrast enhancement is one of the major issues in video processing. Contrast enhancement can be achieved by stretching the dynamic range of important objects in an image. There are many algorithms for contrast enhancement and among these, linear contrast stretching and histogram equalization are two widely utilized methods for global image enhancement. Although these global methods are simple, they do not take into account local details and have undesired effect of overemphasizing noise. Adaptive histogram equalization and adaptive contrast enhancement are two well-known local enhancement methods. However, these local methods generate undesirable blackness.